


come morning light (you and I'll be safe and sound)

by blondsak



Series: Irondad Bingo Fics [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Medical Inaccuracies, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Pepper is Always Right, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, basically defenestration of recent canon because I reject its very premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsak/pseuds/blondsak
Summary: Tony draws in a sharp breath at the man's words as Peter tenses at his side, Tony bringing his cuffed hands up to card one through the kid’s hair soothingly. But inside, he’s absolutely panicking.Because Tony recognizes that kind of tone-- he’s used it a time or two himself. He knows this isn’t just business, or even merely personal.This is revenge.--Written for IronDad Bingo: Kidnapping
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad Bingo Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458253
Comments: 181
Kudos: 690





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamelotQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotQueen/gifts).

> This fic is a birthday gift to the one and only [CamelotQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotQueen/pseuds/CamelotQueen), one of my first friends in the irondad fandom and frankly just a lovely human being (not to mention talented writer and artist!). I hope you have a lovely birthday my friend, and that you enjoy this story <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also, a massive thank you to my girl [seekrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest) for the edit assist!!!

The first thing Tony registers is the _ drip drip drip _ of what sounds like a broken pipe. The constant patter is almost enough to lull him back to sleep, but then he hears a soft, pained groan to his right. 

_ Peter _ his mind supplies, and just like that Tony is opening his eyes, squinting as a bright light from above assails his senses, a groan of his own escaping.

He’s in a concrete room, windowless and with only one solid metal door. Besides what appears to be a giant circular air horn about six feet in diameter built into one of the walls, the room is par for the kidnapping course.

Not that Tony is one hundred percent certain they were kidnapped. The last thing he remembers is walking down the sidewalk with Peter after going out for ice cream, just the two of them-- Pepper having stayed back at their Brooklyn brownstone with Morgan. But it seems like a decent guess-- especially when he feels the cuffs he has around his wrists, which are attached to a medium length chain that is bolted to the floor.

His temple smarts, and Tony lifts a hand to it, only for his fingers to come away with flakes of dried blood. He pays it no further mind as just then he registers Peter splayed out on his side a few feet over, also cuffed to the floor and facing away from Tony.

“Kid?” Tony asks. He stumbles over on his knees - thankful that the chain is long enough for him to reach the teen - and gently turns Peter onto his back.

The kid groans again, but doesn’t open his eyes. Tony can’t see any obvious injuries, but a quick check reveals some dried blood on the kid’s neck, and tiny red dot. So they didn’t just knock Peter out like they did Tony-- they drugged him.

“Peter? Wake up, kiddo,” Tony says gently, cupping the teen’s face. “Peter!”

To Tony’s great relief the kid’s eyes blink open then, looking up at him for just a moment before they slam shut. Considering how the light bothered Tony at first, he can imagine it’s about five hundred times worse for Peter.

Peter moans, then softly asks, “T’ny?”

“At your service, underoos.”

Peter cracks open just one eye this time, squinting up at him. “Wha’s going on?”

Tony sighs dramatically. “Well, considering how you were drugged and I was knocked unconscious and are currently both chained to the floor of a boring, dank-smelling concrete room-- I’m going to guess we got nabbed, kid.”

Peter’s brow furrows, and Tony sees him try to move his hands apart only for his cuffs to jingle. He makes a face, closing his eyes again.

Tony taps his cheek lightly. “Peter? You gotta stay awake, kiddo. We don’t know what they gave you.”

Peter opens his eyes for a _ third _ time, only to roll them. “Nabbed? Well that’s just _ great _. Couldn’t they have waited ‘til Monday at least? Kidnapping someone on the weekend is just plain rude. I had big plans.”

Tony chuckles, happy to hear the kid sounding more with it. “Why don’t you tell them that when they inevitably come in to gloat and hopefully monologue long enough that we learn their entire scheme?”

Peter raises an eyebrow. “You say that like you’ve done this a lot.”

“What can I say? Kidnappers can’t resist me. It’s just one of my many charms.”

“I think you have a very messed up definition of what constitutes charming,” Peter says with a snort.

He slowly sits up, Tony moving a hand to his back to steady him. 

Peter looks around, staring for a few extra seconds at the giant horn before looking back at Tony. He does a great job schooling his features, but Tony can tell he’s nervous. 

“What do you think they want with us?”

Tony bites his lip, giving the reinforced metal door a closer look, only then spotting a camera bolted just above it, complete with a blinking red light. “Probably money. Maybe tech, but usually it’s cold hard cash.”

He turns back to Peter, offering the kid a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry though, I have no doubt FRI already put out the alarm. Someone will be blasting through here to rescue us in no time, and that’s if _ we _ don’t manage to get ourselves out first. Considering we’re the dream team, I’d give us 60/40 odds.”

Peter gives a small grin at Tony’s words, appeased. In truth however, Tony isn’t feeling quite as confident as he’s trying to seem. He hasn’t asked Peter to test his far tighter cuffs yet but he’s familiar enough with vibranium to know that’s likely what’s on the kid’s wrists, whereas Tony’s are just the usual standard steel.

Which means the kidnappers know Peter is Spider-Man.

Which means this whole scheme might not be about Tony at all.

As if reading his mind, Peter just then tries to pry his cuffs apart, only for the fearful look in his eyes to return. He glances at Tony’s cuffs, then back at Tony, his expression a mix of worried and curious.

Tony knows what Peter is asking. He merely nods in response-- they both know better than to mention that Peter is Spider-Man aloud. “I know, kiddo. But everything will be okay, you’ll see.”

Just then there’s a crackling sound from above, Peter and Tony both looking up into a ceiling corner to see an old intercom come to life.

_ “Why hello, Peter Parker and Tony Stark. I’m sure by now you’ve realized you’ve been taken, but I’d wager you are very curious as to the who, why and where.” _

Tony rolls his eyes. “Not particularly, asshole--”

_ “Don’t bother responding, Stark. You may be on camera but there is no audio. This is a one-way conversation. I talk, you listen.” _

Tony shuts his mouth, rolling his eyes again, before turning to Peter. “On the weekend _ and _ they won’t even let me insult them? They really are assholes.”

Peter gives him a humorless smile that doesn’t reach his eyes as the voice continues.

_ “Now, where were we? Oh yes. I’m sure you are wondering who I am. Well, the truth is, who I am doesn’t really matter. You need only know that Mister Parker and I have a history, one in which he has negatively affected my business interests. No matter, it’s in the past now-- but I can’t have Spider-Man interfering again.” _

Tony bites the inside of his cheek nearly hard enough to bleed, forcing himself not to let the terror those words provoke show on his face as Peter whips his head around to look at him, eyes wide.

So this _ is _ about Peter, Tony thinks even as he tries to remain stoic. And judging by the man’s words it sounds like he’s not interested in money or tech. 

Not to mention Tony can’t stall him by talking-- can’t try to negotiate, because he isn’t listening.

The man wants nothing but to end Spider-Man, and he doesn’t even sound terribly emotional about it. 

This is business to him, pure and simple. And that kind of sociopathic calculation? Scares Tony beyond belief. 

Those kinds of villains, he knows from experience, are the ones who rarely make mistakes. 

_ “Which brings me to the ‘why’ part. As I said, I can’t have Spider-Man interfering again, which unfortunately for Mister Parker means he must be put down. But why not just have killed him in the street? Why take both him and his beloved mentor to a remote location? Well, here I must confess that for me, business is both a professional and personal matter. And Mister Parker made this _ exceptionally _ personal.” _

Tony draws in a sharp breath as Peter burrows a bit into his side, Tony bringing his cuffed hands up to card one through the kid’s hair soothingly. But inside, he’s absolutely panicking.

Because he recognizes that kind of tone. He’s used it a time or two himself. He knows this isn’t just business, or even merely ‘personal’.

This is revenge. 

_ “And now, I suppose, we’ve gotten to the where. Sometimes I impress myself, gentlemen. You see, since I was a child I’ve always had a keen interest in space travel and rocketry. Did you know, there are eighteen abandoned NASA research facilities from the mid-twentieth century spread across the country? They tested and studied all sorts of things at these facilities, but chief among them was ensuring that satellites and other delicate gadgetry could survive the acoustic reverberance of a rocket launch.” _

Tony and Peter both exchanged a wide-eyed glance before simultaneously turning to the giant horn. 

_ “Ah yes, I can tell you see where I am going with this. You are currently at one of these abandoned facilities, specifically in their acoustic horn room, where they would conduct noise tests. This horn, primitive tech as it is today, can reach a level of 147 decibels. Do you have any idea how loud that is, gentlemen? For comparison, an ambulance wail is roughly 100 decibels. As you can imagine, the sound that can be produced from this horn is unbearable and frankly, quite unsafe.” _

Tony’s hand tightens in Peter’s hair when he feels the kid tense. He knows Peter is thinking the same thing he is-- they’re both going to be in trouble. But from the tests they conducted not long after Tony met Peter, the kid’s own ears are far more sensitive than the average human’s. Sound that might merely give Tony a bad headache and a bit of tinnitus could potentially do far more damage to Peter.

_ “But, _ ” the voice continues, _ “what makes this horn most useful for our purposes today is not the decibel level, but the frequency capabilities. You see, this horn is capable of ultrasonic noise. I suspect, however, that what constitutes ultrasonic for you and I, Mister Stark, is unfortunately not the same for our friend Mister Parker. Shall we see if that is indeed true? Can you hear 85 decibels at 30 megaHertz, Spider-Man? Let’s find out.” _

Not three seconds later, Peter cries out, immediately moving to cover his ears. The cuffs prevent him from doing so, however, and he is only able to cover one, burrowing the other side of his head deep into Tony’s stomach.

Tony’s heart rate skyrockets even as he hears nothing but the dripping from the pipes, feeling Peter quaking and moaning as he puts one hand over where Peter covers his ear, the other still frantically running through Peter’s curls. 

“Peter? Buddy? Can you hear me?”

Peter doesn’t answer, just continues to moan. Tony looks up at the intercom. 

“Stop! Stop it!” he begs, even though he knows the man isn’t listening. “You’re hurting him!”

Just then Peter sags in Tony’s arms, boneless. 

“Peter?” Tony asks. “Can you hear me?”

“Ouch,” Peter says after a few moments, lifting away from Tony’s stomach just enough to look at the man. “That was fuckin’ awful.”

Tony lets out a relieved sigh. “We’re going to get out of here, underoos. I promise you, I’m going to get us out--”

_ “This has all been very amusing, but I’m afraid I must take my leave. Mister Parker, I hope this proves to be as tortured a death for you as any that can be conceived. Mister Stark, I hope you will accept my apologies for being collateral damage— considering your close relationship with Mister Parker, I can’t have you coming after me for revenge. You are, to your credit, a commendable foe both in business and as Iron Man. As recompense, I will allow you to suffer your death in silence-- a true mercy, as I’m sure you agree.” _

“You don’t think watching my kid be tortured isn’t torture enough, you fucking psycho?” Tony yells. “Let us the fuck out right now or I will kill you with my bare hands, so help--”

_ “Goodbye, gentlemen. I gift to you a parting tune of 140 decibels, not that Mister Stark will hear it.” _

The intercom shuts off, and Peter looks over at Tony, breaths quickening-- his face a picture of pure fear. “Ton--”

Just then Peter lets out a guttural scream, the likes of which Tony has never heard from him before. His hands immediately go up to one ear as he burrows his head fiercely into Tony’s chest, clutching tightly at the man as he balls himself into a fetal position in Tony’s lap. 

Tony can do nothing but hold him, helpless, as the teen moans in his arms.

“Tony! It hurts!” he cries, voice muffled by Tony’s shirt.

“It’s going to be okay,” Tony soothes, but Peter doesn’t so much as twitch at his words, just keeps moaning, his entire body quaking in pain as though he’s being physically assaulted.

Tony supposes that he is.

He gently pats the kid’s back a few more times before grabbing at the side of his own shirt and tearing a piece off. He tears until he has two small strips, taking one and balling it up tightly before leaning over and trying to wedge Peter’s hand off his one visible ear.

“N-no--”

“I’m trying to help you, kiddo,” Tony reassures even though he knows it’s futile-- it’s obvious Peter can’t hear him. Then, like a strike of lightning, an idea occurs to him.

He rests his fingers between Peter's shoulder blades and using Morse Code taps out, H.E.L.P.I.N.G.

Peter’s hand over his ear relaxes just the tiniest bit, Tony taking it as permission. He manages to pry the kid’s hand off his ear, and before Peter can replace it stuffs the ball of fabric in. 

From the way Peter continues to moan and writhe, Tony knows it hasn’t done much - if any - good, but nevertheless he lifts the kid’s head away from his own chest just long enough to do the same with the other ear too.

“Th-thanks,” Peter manages to rasp out, sobbing now from the excruciating pain Tony can only imagine he’s experiencing. 

Tony runs his fingers through the kid’s curls a few times in reply, before clutching him closer. 

* * *

They stay like that for a long time-- long enough for Tony’s butt and legs to go numb, and for his back to start to ache desperately. But still he doesn’t move, even as Peter slowly goes still, the sobs eventually subsiding-- though Peter’s breaths continue in hitched fits and starts. After what Tony estimates to be at least twelve hours even those even out, Tony frankly grateful the kid passed out.

Every few minutes Tony calls Peter’s name just in case the horn has turned off, but Peter never so much as flinches in acknowledgement. Tony finds himself cursing the silence surrounding him. It’s an entirely different type of torture, knowing that there is an unheard weapon permeating the air and hurting his kid-- perhaps even causing permanent damage.

But it’s not really the silence he’s cursing, no-- it’s himself. Because despite how sadistic and deranged the man who kidnapped them might be, Tony knows where the blame really lies. 

It lies with the man who swore to protect Peter and to keep him safe-- Tony.

It was the first promise Tony had made to himself after they’d finally managed to get everyone back. He’d been fully expecting to die in the final battle, and definitely would have if he’d done the final snap like he almost had-- Danvers showing up just in the nick of time and doing it herself, suffering barely a scratch as a result. 

Hugging Peter again that evening, seeing him be reunited with May only to meet Morgan a few days later-- Tony had promised himself that he would never keep the boy at arm’s length again. That he would always be there to watch over him and keep him safe.

The move back from the upstate lake cabin to the city had been just as much about being near Peter as it had been for Morgan to start school, Tony even giving Peter full access to the house so he could stop over any time. 

In the months since, Peter and Tony had grown closer than ever. Five years of missing Peter and now he saw the kid almost every other day, and spoke to him even more often. They worked on projects in the basement lab of the house, went out with Morgan and Pepper to movies and dinners and museums and the zoo. The kid even dropped by on his patrols sometimes, just to say hi.

It had been pure bliss for Tony, to finally have his family complete and whole. But now-- now Peter was laying in his arms just like he had on Titan… in unimaginable pain and looking to Tony to save him.

Once again, Peter is suffering because of _ his _ failure, and worst of all-- once again, Tony can’t do a damn thing about it.

All he can do is hold his kid and pray to the gods - to _ any _ god that might be listening - that help is coming. 

* * *

Eventually enough time passes that Tony finds himself no longer able to keep awake. 

“Peter?” he calls for the thousandth time, voice hoarse due to the dryness in his throat. He’s desperately thirsty and can imagine Peter must be even worse off, what with his metabolism. At least he can feel the kid still breathing, even if he’s sleeping.

Yet Peter hasn’t so much as moved an inch or made a sound in god knows how long, and despite Tony’s utter exhaustion, worry pings at his mind.

He lifts his hand off Peter’s exposed ear, gasping when he sees that the fabric he’d stuffed however many hours earlier was now drenched in blood and pus.

“Oh, kiddo,” he murmurs, before gently turning Peter’s head slightly to check the other ear. Sure enough, that one had bled too.

Tony moves to look at Peter’s face, eyes going immediately wide with concern. He’d assumed when the teen had quit shaking and moaning that Peter had passed out from the pain, but the sight that greets him is even worse.

Peter’s eyes are wide open, pupils blown. But he’s not tracking anything, just staring ahead, face blank.

“Peter?” Tony calls desperately, tapping the boy’s face. But Peter doesn’t acknowledge him, his own hand falling away from his ear to limply land at his side.

“Peter!” Tony calls again, taking the boy’s head in his hands and looking right into his eyes. “Kid, please-- answer me!”

But there is no recognition there, the boy blinking every so often but otherwise remaining unmoving. Tony can only assume his mind has gone into some sort of dissociative state, no longer able to handle the massive, damaging noise input.

In one last futile attempt, he again puts his fingers against Peter’s chest, shakily tapping out a message. 

P.E.T.E.R.?.

Nothing.

“Oh, Pete,” Tony sobs, tears leaking from his drooping eyes as he clutches the boy to his chest again, rocking slightly back and forth. “God, I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry.”

As gently as he can he rests Peter down on his back before laying down next to him on his side, adjusting the kid so that one ear remains flush with Tony’s chest while he uses his cuffed hands to cover the other.

“I’m sorry, Peter,” he whispers a final time before sleep pulls him under.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony wakes to the sound of metal against concrete. 

_ Clack, clack, clack-- _

Even half-asleep Tony realizes he_ knows _ that sound-- it’s the sound of one of his Iron Man suits running.

He opens his eyes just in time to see the metal door in the corner swing open, revealing--

“Tony!” Pepper cries, the mask of her Rescue suit lifting as she steps inside, heading straight for where Tony is chained to the floor, Peter still burrowed into his side-- not having moved even an inch since whenever Tony passed out.

He lifts himself up into a sitting position just as Pepper kneels down in front of him, cupping his face gently. “Are you okay?”

Tony wants to wrap her up in his arms and give her the kiss of a lifetime for finding them, but he doesn’t have time (or frankly, energy) for that. He skips over her question instead, his voice barely a croak when he asks, “Did you shut it off?”

Pepper stares for a moment, then shakes her head. “Shut what off? FRIDAY, is there something--”

“The horn,” Tony says with a cough, jerking his head at the giant acoustic machine in the wall. “It’s-- it’s on a high frequency - way too high for us but - it’s hurting his ears, Pep - Peter - we got to--”

Pepper moves her hand from Tony’s cheek to Peter’s, turning his face toward her. Tony sees her take in the bloody make-shift rags in his ears, letting out a soft gasp. Tony notes with no small amount of worry that the kid’s eyes remain open, just as they were when Tony fell asleep however many hours ago.

“Jim,” Pepper says into her comm, “I need you and FRIDAY to locate the electrical source of a high frequency noise output system. We need it turned off _ now _.”

Tony doesn’t hear Rhodey’s reply, but he must give an affirmative because Pepper nods to herself before looking up at Tony. “Sweetheart, can you walk?”

“Yeah.” At least, he’s pretty sure he can.

Pepper nods before reaching out and breaking Tony’s cuffs with one suit-covered hand, then turns to Peter and using the vibranium slicer tool - created from a small supply that had been a gift from T’Challa - carefully saws through the kid’s. 

Peter doesn’t even flinch at the noise or movement, and Tony can feel his panic growing. But then, just as Pepper goes to lift him the kid gives a full body jerk, letting out a soft moan before his eyes close and he goes boneless.

“Peter?” Tony asks, putting a hand on his cheek. “Kid?”

Peter doesn’t respond and Tony feels his heart rate start to go through the roof until--

“FRIDAY says he’s just passed out, sweetheart,” Pepper says gently, carefully rising up to her feet, one arm under Peter’s knees and the other supporting his head and shoulders. “Jim must have found the control room for the device and turned it off.”

Tony gives two tight nods, only to lean against the wall for a moment when the world goes grey and dim. He must be more dehydrated than he realized.

When his vision clears again, it’s to Pepper’s worried face watching him. “Tony, are you sure--”

“I’m okay,” Tony interrupts, pushing off from the wall and heading for the door to prove his point. “Just-- just very thirsty and worried about Pete.”

Tony heads out into the hallway, Pepper right behind him with a completely unresponsive Peter. He gets five steps before he realizes he has no idea where he’s going. He stops, about to turn back to Pepper when he sees Rhodey in the War Machine suit turn a corner, lumbering toward them.

Rhodey’s faceplate flips up as he approaches. “You okay, Tones?”

Tony nods, then motions over at where Peter lays limp in Pepper’s arms. “I’m fine. It’s-- it’s Peter, Rhodey, he’s not-- the man-- he--”

Even in his current state, Tony doesn’t miss the glance Rhodey exchanges with Pepper before he puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We’re going to get him to Cho and she’s going to help him. Now let’s get to the quinjet, alright?”

Tony gives a tight nod, swallowing down his panic. Together the three of them run down the hallways, Rhodey leading the way until they finally come to a stairway with an old, faded EXIT sign above it. 

Rhodey slams the door open at the top and suddenly Tony is standing in the middle of a bright, sunny day-- not unlike when he and Peter had been taken. Had it been one day, more…? Tony has no clue.

Tony squints, trying to follow Rhodey to where he can see the quinjet parked only a couple hundred feet away, but suddenly the world starts to tilt, everything going fuzzy.

From behind him Pepper cries out, “Jim!”

The last thing Tony sees is Rhodey blasting over in an attempt to catch him before his head collides with the ground.

* * *

Tony wakes up to quiet. Before he even opens his eyes he recognizes where he is-- the clean, antiseptic smell of the newly reconstructed compound medbay flooding his senses. 

“Sweetheart, are you back with us?”

Tony opens his eyes to see Pepper sitting next to him, smiling softly. Beside her is an IV line that’s hooked up to his arm, a pulse oximeter on his finger.

Before he can ask, Pepper says, “You passed out just as we left the facility. Singh suspects it was due to a combination of a lingering concussion and dehydration. But he said with some rest and fluids, you’ll be just fine soon enough.”

Suddenly it all comes flooding back to Tony - the kidnapping, the voice in the intercom, the giant acoustic horn, Peter screaming in pain and moaning only to go quiet, eyes staring sightlessly - 

He starts to lift himself up off the medical bed. “Where’s Peter? Is he--”

Pepper reaches out, putting a hand on his chest that halts him. “Cho is with Peter in the surgical room. They’re working on repairing his ear drums.”

Tony feels his lip quiver in fear at his next question. But he has to know. “How-- how bad is it? Is he going to be-- will he be able to ever h--”

Pepper shakes her head. “We don’t know yet. Cho said she would update all of us once he’s out of surgery.”

He takes a shuddering breath, trying to digest that information. “All of us?”

“May’s waiting out in the hallway with Happy and Jim. And before you ask, Morgan is still at the house in Brooklyn. Vanessa has been staying with her.”

Vanessa, Morgan’s favorite babysitter. Tony nods again. “How-- how long has it--”

Pepper’s lips thin. “Nearly two days. You and Peter had us all pretty worried.”

Tony reaches a hand out, Pepper grasping it in one of her own, only to lift his wrist to her lips and give it a gentle kiss. Tony responds with a small, reassuring smile before asking, “How did you find us?”

“The men that took you used a truck, and we were able to track it into New Jersey before they entered farmland and we lost them. Starting at the last known location we used FRIDAY to search for Peter’s unique heat signature, but that’s only within a--”

“Five mile radius,” Tony supplies with a cough, Pepper quickly handing him a glass of water from the pitcher resting on the side table.

“From there it was just a matter of hoping we got lucky and that they hadn’t taken you too far,” Pepper says, before adding softly, “We didn’t even think to do a sweep of nearby abandoned buildings first, or we might have found you two sooner, and Peter wouldn’t...”

She trails off, eyes looking wet. Tony gives her hand a tight squeeze. “You did incredible, Pep. Just like you do in everything.”

A stray tear escapes down one of Pepper’s cheeks, and Tony lifts a hand to wipe it away with a fond smile. “Tears for your long lost husband?”

Pepper lets out a wet snort, sniffling. “Tears of joy. I hate dating.”

Tony gives a low chuckle, nearly forgetting his worry for Peter as he looks on at his absolutely amazing wife. How the hell he got so lucky, he’ll never know.

“So, are the kidnappers in custody? Some bastard talked to us over an intercom but we didn’t see anyone.”

Pepper shakes her head. ‘The truck plates were stolen, and a sweep of the facility didn’t leave any clues. Whoever it was, they covered their tracks well, Tony. FRIDAY is still combing for any potential leads but, so far we’ve come up empty.”

Tony’s lips thin. “I’ll share everything I know with FRI. Whoever the man was, he was gunning for Peter… said the kid had been messing with his business. Hopefully we can figure it out before long and apprehend them— after I get five minutes alone with them, of course.”

Pepper just shakes her head, but doesn’t argue. Tony figures she feels similarly-- she cares for Peter just as much as he does. Five minutes wasn’t nearly long enough to pay the man back for the hell he put the kid through. 

Just then there’s a knock at the door, and Dr. Singh enters. “Ah, Mr. Stark, glad to see you’re awake. Dr. Cho has requested your presence in the medbay conference room, if you’re up for it.”

Tony nods, starting to climb off the bed, only to groan when Singh turns toward the hallway briefly and rolls a wheelchair into the room.

“Doctor’s orders, I’m afraid. Come along.”

* * *

When Pepper wheels Tony into the conference room, he is greeted to the sight of May, Happy, Rhodey and Cho already sat down. Cho gives him a small smile, greeting him softly as Pepper takes a seat next to him at the table.

“Well, this won’t take very long. I’m happy to report that the surgery to repair Peter’s eardrums was successful. He is in the recovery room for now but should be placed in his own medbay room with the hour, where you can all see him if you wish.”

“What exactly did you have to do to repair his ears?” May asks, Happy squeezing her hand.

“Because the damage in both eardrums was quite severe, I performed on each what’s known as a tympanoplasty. Essentially, after using a laser to remove the scarred tissue in his middle ear, I took muscle sheath from the temporal fascia - fibrous tissue surrounding the ears - and grafted it over both drum perforations. As I was able to perform both procedures directly through the ear canal, it was not a particularly invasive surgery, although the graft site will take some time to heal.”

Everyone nodded, taking in Cho’s words. It was Happy who finally spoke up, voice timid. “Will-- will he be able to hear again?”

Cho nods thoughtfully. “Tympanoplasties are successful about ninety percent of the time. In my professional opinion, and factoring in Peter’s healing capabilities, I expect a full recovery within a few weeks. However, between now and then it’s likely Peter will experience episodes of vertigo, dizziness and possibly tinnitus. Right now he has packing in his middle ear as well to aid with recovery, and there is a chance that I may have to remove built-up scar tissue in the future. We can’t be certain until his eardrums are healed, but as of now I feel confident that he will regain his full hearing given time.”

There’s a collective sigh of relief at the table. 

“Any other questions?”

“You said we can see him?” Tony asks.

Cho gives him a smile. “Once he’s in his medbay room, yes. The specialized anesthesia we gave him will keep him out for at least a few more hours, but I suspect - given the dehydration, starvation and overall stress his body has endured the past few days - that he will not wake naturally until at least tomorrow morning.”

She levels Tony with a knowing stare. “However, _ both _of you need lots of rest and fluids.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’ll be good, on one condition-- put me in the room with him.”

Cho looks to May, who doesn’t even glance at Tony before responding. “Peter will want both of us nearby when he wakes, I’m sure of it.”

“Well then, consider it done.”

* * *

Just as Cho said, Peter doesn’t stir the rest of the evening or through the night. Tony falls back asleep around nine and when he awakes at six the next day, the kid still hasn’t woken up. 

Tony and May are sitting vigil late in the morning when the kid starts to fidget, mind coming back online. 

Each of them are leaning over him, holding a hand and smiling as he opens his eyes.

“Hey kid,” Tony says just as May whispers, “Hi sweetheart.”

Peter looks between them both, brow furrowing. He begins to slur out, “What’d ya say--” before his eyes go wide, the heart monitor starting to race.

“T’ny-- May-- I can’t--”

“Shit, I should have seen this coming,” Tony mutters to himself as May tries to comfort Peter. 

He considers for a split second using Morse code again but that will take far too long, especially with how distressed the kid is. Finally he grabs an extra tablet off the side table, using his finger to write in the notes app.

_ You’re going to be okay. We’re at the compound. You had surgery to repair your eardrums but Cho says you will regain your hearing in a few weeks. _

It’s not his most eloquent message by far but who cares, he thinks as he holds the tablet up for Peter to read.

The kid takes a shuddering breath, eyes full of tears as he reads the words, his heart rate calming by degrees as Tony tracks him reading it again, then a third time. He gives Peter a small questioning nod.

“‘Kay,” Peter whispers.

Tony turns the tablet toward himself, then back around. _ Do you remember what happened? _

This time when Peter reads the message he doesn’t answer verbally, just gestures for Tony to give him the tablet. Tony does so, and watches as Peter erases Tony’s message, using his own finger as a pen. After a few moments he turns it around, his writing shaky but legible.

_ I remember. Are you okay? _

Tony chuckles fondly-- only this kid would ask immediately after Tony's well-being when he’s the one in the hospital bed. Tony gives him a vigorous nod. 

Peter narrows his eyes at him before writing something else and turning the tablet to face Tony again.

_ Really? _

Tony rolls his eyes, taking the tablet back. 

_ Dehydrated, just like you. But I’m okay now. You got the worst of it, kid. _

Peter reads this before responding with, _ How long? _and passing the tablet back.

May glances over at Tony, confused, but he knows what the kid means.

_ Two days before they found us. Rescue and surgery yesterday. _

Peter nods, staring at the tablet screen for a few moments before writing back, _ Who was it? Did you get the guy? _

Tony sighs. _ Not yet kid, but we will. I’m having FRI go through your recent patrol footage now, looking for clues as to who exactly Spider-Man managed to piss off this time. _

Peter reads the tablet, not so much as raising a corner lip at Tony’s lame attempt at a joke. Finally, he writes something short before handing it back to Tony, expression one of worry and fear. He doesn’t meet Tony’s eyes when he passes it back.

_ Safe? _

This time Tony doesn’t hesitate, the tip of his finger flying across the tablet screen.

_ You’re safe, kiddo. He’s _ _ never_ _going to come near you again. I promise. _

Even as Peter reads over Tony’s assurance, the look on his face doesn’t change, and he doesn’t motion for the tablet.

For emphasis - and to prove how much he means it - Tony adds a slew of squiggly underlines to _never_, turning it back to face Peter with a look that he hopes conveys how serious he is. 

Peter finally gives a weak smile and nod in reply, but the hesitant look that remains tells Tony all he needs to know: Peter doesn’t believe him.

* * *

They all stay at the compound for nearly two weeks, while Peter heals and Tony continues to search for their kidnapper. 

Karen’s footage doesn’t yield much, but FRIDAY does find a pattern eventually: in the past four months, Peter has come across three illegal chemical labs, all of which contained a unique, dangerous liquid substance the authorities deemed K-22. In each case the kid called the police after performing an initial sweep, letting them take down the equipment and shut down the lab.

FRIDAY traces all three lab properties to the same shell corporation - Greenways Incorporated - but the paper trail ended there. 

Tony is able to conclude only a few things from the findings, the most important being that whoever took them is rich, powerful and (Tony can admit, begrudgingly) smart. 

After all, they not only connected all the raids to Spider-Man, but figured out his identity, kidnapped him along with Tony, and got away without anyone knowing who they were.

The man’s only mistake, really, had been not to simply kill them both outright-- a mistake Tony was very grateful for, even as he vowed never to allow the opportunity to come up again.

However, for as much time as Tony spends on the hunt for their kidnapper, that also means he’s not there as much as he’d like to be while the kid heals up. He sees Peter at meal times, and sometimes in the evenings, but otherwise he’s holed up in the compound lab, consumed in what is quickly becoming a futile endeavor to figure out who took them-- who hurt his kid.

At least Peter seems to be getting better, Tony is relieved to see. As soon as he’s out of the medbay he’s back to working on schoolwork (May having given Midtown a story about visiting an ill cousin), watching movies (albeit with subtitles on), and putting together puzzles with Morgan (Pepper having brought her out to the compound on the third day after they were rescued).

Yet, even with the limited time he sees him at the compound-- Tony can’t help but feel there’s something’s just slightly _ off _with Peter. The kid seems troubled by something - quieter and smiling less than he normally does - and the bags under his eyes never seem to lessen no matter how much time he spends resting.

But that made sense, didn’t it? Peter had just been through an awful ordeal. Still, it bothers Tony enough that he asks Peter almost every time he sees him how he’s doing, Peter always replying with some measurement of how his hearing is improving. 

Tony knows that’s not an answer to the actual question-- not really. But it’s not enough to confront Peter with either, and Tony doesn’t want to press him about it when he’s still healing up.

He’s grateful when Cho final declares Peter fully healed, thinking that between having his hearing back and getting the go-ahead to return to the city, things can finally get back to normal for the kid. 

* * *

“I bet you’re ready to blow this popsicle stand, huh underoos?”

Tony leans against the door of Peter’s compound bedroom, watching the kid pack his suitcase. Happy and May were taking Peter back to the city right after lunch.

Peter nods, not even glancing up at the older man. 

Tony’s brow furrows at the silent response but he doesn’t comment on it, just ambles in and sits down on the edge of Peter’s bed.

“So, there’s something we need to talk about before you head out, actually.”

Tony watches as Peter pauses at the drawer he’s carefully pulling shirts out of, before slowly closing it and turning around, eyes wide.

“Yeah?” he asks so softly that if Tony hadn’t seen his mouth move, he wouldn’t be certain Peter said anything at all.

“Yeah,” Tony says, patting the bed next to him. 

Peter sets his shirts in his suitcase before coming to sit down, looking sheepish.

“W-what’s up?”

Tony lets out a small sigh. “So, I talked with Aunt Hottie about you going out as Spider-Man again, and we’ve decided that…”

He gives a dramatic pause for effect, Peter’s eyebrows rising slightly.

“You can go back to patrolling,” he finishes with a smile, only for it to fall a bit when Peters expressions barely changes. 

Peter nods slowly a few times, not saying anything.

“You’re not excited?” Tony asks, feeling surprised. “I’ll have you know it wasn’t an easy decision, considering I still haven’t caught the asshole who nabbed us. But we figure you could use a bit of normalcy, and god knows you can barely go even a few days without Spider-Man.”

Peter’s eyes grow stormy for a moment before he gives Tony a smile-- though as with so many the last few weeks, it looks forced. “Yeah, of course. Thanks, Tony.”

Tony stares for a few moments, unable to discern Peter’s thoughts behind the mask he’s put up. He feels like he’s missing something important, but what it is he has no idea. And Peter doesn’t seem inclined to want to tell him.

“You’re welcome, underoos,” Tony finally says, wrapping an arm around the kid’s shoulders and giving him a squeeze. “Now there is one stipulation: if you come across any of those illegal chem labs again, I want you to call _ me _ instead of the police, okay? And then you high-tail it out of there-- we can’t risk having you too close to this guy again.”

He expects Peter to argue, but once again the kid surprises him by simply nodding, expression blank. “Okay, sure.”

Tony watches as the kid stands up again and resumes packing, jaw slightly unhinged.

Peter is never this agreeable about being left out of the action, _ ever. _And yet here he is, simply nodding along to Tony’s orders like a Stepford wife.

Throwing his hands up slightly, Tony stands up off the bed, watching Peter continue to pack for another minute before walking back toward the door.

He turns to go down the hallway before pausing and doing a 180 to face Peter again.

“You know you can talk to me, right kiddo? I’m always around if you need someone to listen.” 

Tony sees Peter tense for a moment, before the kid looks up at him, that same weak smile plastered on his face.

“I know, Tony. Thanks,” he practically whispers, before going back to his task.

Tony stares, lips thinning at the empty-sounding words. He considers pressing the issue, only to shake his head and walk away. 

Tony made sure Peter knows he’s available to him if he needs to chat-- he’ll let the kid come to him when he’s ready.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Dinner Saturday at Chez Stark, underoos? _ Tony texts Peter, before setting his phone down with a sigh.

It’s been over a month since everyone returned to the city, and yet Tony’s only seen the kid twice in that entire time-- both times because Tony stopped in to see him and May in Queens.

He’d thought Peter would bounce back quickly once he was back in his own neighborhood and sleeping in his own bed, but if anything the teen has seemed to grow more distant and sullen.

Tony had yet to bring it up to May or Pepper, though when he did mention it to Rhodey once the man had simply shrugged, unconcerned.

“He’s sixteen, Tony,” Rhodey had said. “Doesn’t he have a girlfriend now? Maybe he just needs space.”

Tony had a gut feeling that this was about more than Peter simply needing space, but since he barely even saw the kid these days, he had no way of knowing for sure. Every time he’d reached out to Peter about getting together, the kid had begged off, saying he was really busy or tired from patrol. 

Every phone call just to catch up had also gone unanswered-- Peter diligently responding with a short text of apology but never calling Tony back.

And now here Tony was, inviting the kid to hang out for the umpteenth time. 

His phone pings three hours later, Tony dropping his tablet in his haste to check the message.

**Underoos:** Sorry, gotta study. Some time soon tho.

Tony lets out a small growl of frustration, debating if he should bring out the big guns or not. He didn’t like to use Peter’s major guilt complex against him normally… 

Oh, what the hell. He misses his kid, damnit.

_ Ok kid, if you say so. But I know a certain five year-old who really misses her big brother..., _ he types out, reading it over twice before sending.

Peter’s response comes over an hour later.

**Underoos:** That’s just mean.

Tony waits thirty seconds, staring at his phone screen until - just like he’d figured - the three dots appear again, Tony smirking in triumph when he reads the response.

**Underoos:** Ok. See you then.

  
  


* * *

Peter arrives at 5:30 PM on the dot, Tony opening the door with a flourish.

“Long time no see, kiddo,” he says boisterously, pulling the kid in for a hug. “I missed you.”

Peter returns the hug half-heartedly, his face pale and troubled when Tony pulls away to look at him.

“You feeling okay, Pete?” Tony asks him, concerned.

Peter nods, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, before seeming to find his voice when Tony just continues to stare.

“Yeah,” he practically whispers, Tony straining to hear him. “J-just rush hour on the subway, y’know… kinda loud, s’all.”

Tony doesn’t really know - he rarely uses public transportation - but he nods back anyway, ushering the kid inside and closing the door behind him.

“Well, thanks for coming over, underoos. I made your favorite - chicken parm.”

Peter gives a small smile at that. “Th-thanks, Tony. I missed you too.”

They turn the corner into the dining room, Tony motioning at the nearest seat-- frowning in confusion when Peter makes his way all around the table to sit at a far seat against the wall. 

Pepper walks in from the kitchen the pan of chicken parm, pausing for a moment when she sees Peter sitting at an unplated spot on the other side of the table. But she doesn’t even bat an eye, just deftly sets the pan near him, before leaning over to give him a small hug.

“Hi sweetheart,” she says softly, Peter giving her a small smile back but not saying anything.

She catches Tony’s eye as she leans back up, raising one brow at him in question.

Tony gives a tiny shrug in response, beginning to move the plates and silverware over to the other side of the table.

Just then there’s a giant shriek. Tony watches as Peter practically jumps out of his skin when Morgan flies into the room, making a beeline for the teen.

“Petey!!” she screams, trying to hop up so she can wrap her arms around his neck.

But where Tony expected Peter to immediately pull Morgan into his lap for a real hug, the kid instead doesn’t move an inch-- his eyes staring out into nothing, as if somewhere else completely. 

After a few second Morgan pulls away just enough to look at Peter’s face.

“Petey?”

Still Peter doesn’t respond - looking as if he doesn’t even hear Morgan at all - and Tony, feeling a ping of concern, starts to walk around the table.

“Peter?” he asks when he reaches them, putting a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

Tony nearly jumps himself when Peter startles, letting out a small gasp before looking first up at Tony, then back at Morgan.

“Oh, uh, hey Momo,” he softly says, wrapping an arm around her back. After a moment he tightens the embrace, closing his eyes and whispering something into the little girl’s hair that Tony doesn’t catch.

Tony smiles at the two of them, letting the peace of the scene drown out his worry. Even after all these months, he still can’t be anything but stupidly grateful that Peter is back, and that Morgan gets to know the kid from more than just bedtime stories.

He turns to where Pepper stands in the kitchen doorway, his fond smile faltering when he sees the frown on her face. 

She glances over at Tony for a few beats, before turning back to the kids-- her expression morphing into a smile. “Alright, who’s hungry?”

* * *

It’s not until Peter has gone home and Morgan is in bed that Pepper brings it up.

“Have you talked with May about Peter lately?” she asks Tony, handing him a plate to dry before picking up the next dirty one and dipping it into soapy water.

“Not really,” Tony says, shrugging. “Kid says he’s been busy, and Rhodey thought he probably just wants some space, so--”

Pepper hands him the next plate, before turning to face him, one hand wrapped around the edge of the kitchen counter as she leans against it.

“I think you need to talk to May, Tony. After what happened at dinner… I think this is more than just Peter being a teenager.”

“What do you mean, what happened?” Tony says casually. “I mean, I know he was acting a little off tonight, but--”

“This was way more than _a little_ _off,_ Tony,” Pepper interrupts, shaking her head. “The way he spaced out when Morgan hugged him? And when he sat down in the far corner chair instead of one of the plated seats? Peter is way too polite a kid to ever do something like that. And did you notice how we had to keep leaning over the table just to hear him whenever he spoke? Which by the way was barely more than a few sentences.”

Pepper turns back to grab another dish, starting to scrub. “This isn’t normal, Tony. Something’s wrong-- more than we and maybe even May knows.”

Tony wipes a hand over his face. Before he can think of anything to say to that, Pepper adds, “How have things been going with his patrols lately?”

Tony shrugs. “Good, I think. At least I haven’t gotten any distress calls from Karen.” He takes another dish from Pepper, wiping it dry. “Could be the kid’s overdoing it, and that’s why he was acting weird. He tends to go overboard sometimes and then neglect other parts of his life, particularly getting enough sleep.”

He sets down the dish, before pulling out his phone to check the Iron Spider suit log.

“Oh. Well that’s… weird.”

“What’s weird?” Pepper asks casually, looking up only for her lips to thin at the dumbfounded look on Tony’s face. “Tony?”

“Uh,” Tony says, looking down at his phone to double-check he has the right stats up before continuing. “According to Karen, Peter hasn’t worn the suit in the past four weeks-- hell, not since before our stay at the compound.”

Pepper’s brow furrows. “He doesn’t normally take this long of breaks, does he?”

“Never,” Tony confirms, shaking his head. “The few times May’s grounded him for even a weekend from patrolling have been like hell for all three of us, for all the petulant teenage moodiness he exudes.”

Tony sighs, rubbing at his chin. “You’re right, Pep-- something’s definitely off with Pete. I just wish I knew what it was.”

“You need to talk to May,” Pepper says again. “If nothing else, she needs to know our concerns, and that he hasn’t been patrolling at all.”

Tony nods. “I’ll give her a call on Tuesday morning, when Peter’s at school. She doesn’t work until noon, typically, and I need to make sure he's not around to hear us."

With that sorted, they go back to washing the dishes in companionable silence.

* * *

Tony doesn’t get the chance to talk to May first, as on Monday night she calls him.. 

“Hey May, I actually wanted to talk to--”

_ “Tony, are you free? Peter needs you to come over.” _

Tony immediately stands up, going to find his jacket and car keys. “What’s going on?”

_ “He’s just had a panic attack and now he’s locked himself in the bathroom.” _

Tony freezes. “A panic attack?”

_ “He won’t answer me, but I’m hoping maybe he’ll talk to you.” _

As far as Tony knows, Peter’s never had a panic attack before. It must have been really bad, if May sounds this worried. 

_Oh, kiddo,_ he thinks mournfully, before saying to May, “I’ll be right over.”

* * *

Tony arrives at the apartment twenty minutes later, May opening the door before he even finishes knocking. “Thanks for getting here so quickly.”

“He still in there?” Tony asks her, motioning to the bathroom. May nods. “What happened?”

May shakes her head. “He’s just been so withdrawn lately, ever since we got back from upstate. I thought maybe there was something else going on-- a fight with his girlfriend maybe or pressure from schoolwork, but…”

May trails off, shaking her head again. “He spent all yesterday in his bedroom with his headphones on, but I don’t think he was listening to anything. Then the school called this morning, and I had to pick him up-- he said he was sick. But I suspect he might have faked it just to come home, which he _ never _ does.”

She gestures over at the kitchen floor, where Tony sees some dirty rags on the linoleum, right by the table. “Then tonight, at dinner, I accidentally dropped my plate on the floor and it made a clatter, and Tony-- I’ve never seen him panic like that before. Not even after the blip, when he was adjusting to everything that had changed. He was hyperventilating and he stuffed his fingers in his ears, moaning if I so much as breathed a word of comfort. Once it finally passed he ran to the bathroom and hasn’t come out or said a word since.”

Tony wipes a hand over his face. “God… I really hoped he’d never find out what a panic attack is like. A tall order in the superhero field, but still…”

They stand in silence for a moment until Tony puts a hand on May’s shoulder. “Let me try to talk to him.”

* * *

Tony knocks on the bathroom door for the fifth time. “Peter, I know you can hear me. Please kiddo, open up.”

Just as with the previous four attempts, there is no answer. Finally, exasperated, Tony activates his watch, a gauntlet forming over his hand. “Alright kid, I’m coming in. Don’t forget you asked for this.”

He turns the bathroom door handle until the lock breaks, making a small clicking sound, Tony retracting the gauntlet at once. 

He opens the door, seeing nobody inside at first. “Hey Pete, you--”

Tony freezes, heart leaping into his throat. _ Nonono please no-- _

Peter is laying on his back with his knees scrunched up in the bathtub - the very _ full _ bathtub - completely clothed, head underwater and unmoving. 

“Oh god,” Tony whispers, before he breaks out of his stupor and rushes over, landing hard on his knees.

Peter had been withdrawn lately, but Tony never-- he never thought Peter would do-- would do-- how did he not _ see _ this-- he promised he’d keep him safe, he _ promised _ but he never thought he had to protect Peter from _ himself _\-- 

Tony wraps his arms around Peter’s torso, clutching desperately at the boy as he heaves him upward.

_ I can’t lose him again, I can’t-- I can’t-- _

The huge gasp that escapes the kid when his head breaks the water has Tony gasping back at him in relief. But as he pulls the kid out of the tub and onto the bathroom rug, Peter flailing a bit in his arms, the relief is immediately replaced with anger.

“Wha’ the--”

“What the hell were you doing in there? I thought-- kid, you don’t even want to _ know _what I thought,” Tony growls before he can stop himself, Peter immediately scrambling out of his grasp as if struck. 

Tony looks at Peter with wide eyes as the kid crab walks away from him until his back hits the corner between the tub and the door, covering his ears and mumbling something, voice barely a whisper. 

The stone of anger in Tony’s gut morphs instantly to icy regret.

“Kid?” Tony calls, but Peter doesn’t respond. “Peter, you-- you gotta speak up, kiddo.”

But Peter doesn’t speak up, just continues to mumble even as he watches Tony, eyes huge.

Slowly and with his hands in the air so as not to spook the kid, Tony walks over. He has to kneel down right next to Peter before he can make out what the kid is mumbling.

“It’s quiet under the water, Tony. I need quiet, I’m sorry. I’m sorry Tony, I’m sorry, please make it stop, I just wanted it to be quiet, I’m sorry--”

And just like that, all the pieces come together in Tony’s mind.

_ Oh god, how did I miss this? _

Peter isn’t simply upset, Tony realizes-- he’s _ afraid _. Not just of Tony, no-- although Tony admittedly reacted like an asshole just now, he knows.

No, it’s more than that-- Peter looks afraid of _ everything _.

It’s a look Tony recognizes, because for a few years it was the same look he saw in the mirror every day.

Tony pulls Peter into an embrace, not even caring his clothes are getting soaked when Peter immediately burrows into his chest.

God, he feels like such an asshole for putting all the signs together earlier. Peter was kidnapped and _ tortured _, for god sakes. The clear lack of sleep, the paranoia, the sensitivity to even small noises, the pulling away from family and friends, and now a panic attack-- the kid is clearly suffering from symptoms of PTSD.

“Shh, kiddo,” Tony whispers into Peter’s curls, keeping his voice as quiet as he can. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re going to figure this out, I promise.”

* * *

“Even though I’m not there anymore, I still feel like I am all the time. Or if I put my guard down, he’s going to take me again. I have to keep my back to the wall too, because what if he’s right behind me and I don’t even notice ‘til it’s too late, y’know? I can’t even sleep without having nightmares about it, so I just don’t even try most of the time.”

They’re all three on the couch wrapped up in blankets, Peter nestled between May and Tony. The kid is dry and in pajamas, while Tony’s wearing an old hoodie of Ben’s that May had found for him.

And now, finally, the kid was actually talking. Tony couldn’t help but be relieved, even if Peter’s words were heartbreaking. 

“And then sometimes I hear a car horn or someone yelling in the hallway at school or… or a plate gets dropped and it’s like my senses just go nuts, anticipating a threat from every angle. Or maybe it’s just the anxiety from it? I can’t tell if it’s noises causing it or if it’s in my head,” Peter says, his voice still a whisper. “Or sometimes, instead of my spidey sense going off, I find myself back in that room, having something I thought was a strength used as a weapon against me, completely helpless and in more pain than I’ve ever known. Even…”

The kid glances up at Tony, eyes apologetic. “Even dying on Titan didn’t hurt as much.”

Tony closes his eyes, before wrapping an arm around Peter and pulling him in for a side hug, kissing his wet curls. “I’m so sorry, kiddo.” He exchanges a sorrowful look with May before continuing. “We both should have talked to you about our concerns, or hell, found someone trained in this stuff for you to talk to. I should have recognized even at the compound that you were in need of more help than we could give you.”

Peter shakes his head, looking back and forth between Tony and his aunt. “I could have said something too. I guess I just-- I’m Spider-Man, y’know? But I can’t even get myself to go out and do a regular patrol, and I hate myself for it… I’m not supposed to be afraid like this all the time. I’ve tried to just get over it but-- I _ can’t _.”

He looks up Tony, ashamed. “Why kind of hero am I if I have a panic attack at the tiniest noise?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” May says, and this time she’s the one to pull him into a hug and kiss his hair. “What you went through is something _ nobody _ should have to endure. The fact that you’re having trouble coping with it doesn’t make you weak.”

“She’s right, underoos,” Tony chimes in. “I’ve already shared with you how I suffered from PTSD for years. Do you think I’m any less strong because of it?”

“Of course not,” Peter replies automatically.

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Don’t you think that same logic applies to yourself?”

Peter bites his lip, thinking. “I know you guys are right. I just… he’s still out there. We don’t even know who he is. And it wasn’t like he just hurt me, you know?”

He whips his head to look at Tony. “He came after us _ both _. What if I go out as Spider-Man again and then he retaliates by going after someone else I love? Like you again, or May, or MJ, or Ned or--”

“You’re not wrong, Peter, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about that too,” Tony says with a sigh. “But, you know I’ve taken precautions to prevent that. I know that’s no guarantee, but all the same-- just because there’s a risk doesn’t mean you should live your life in fear, kiddo.”

Peter nods. “I know. It’s just so hard not to. Between being scared for you guys and scared for myself and scared of practically _ everything _…”

May leans in. “Well, the first step is letting people in, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you for talking to us like you just did. That takes a lot of guts.”

Peter gives her a small but genuine smile, before wrapping his arms around both Tony and May’s shoulders and pulling them in for a group hug. “Thanks, guys. I love you a lot.”

Tony exchanges a fond smile with May. “The feeling’s mutual, underoos.”

* * *

The first thing May and Tony do is find Peter a good - and discreet - therapist, Pepper making them sign an ironclad NDA before they so much as hear the kid’s name. 

At first Peter is apprehensive about talking to a stranger, but over time he starts to share more and more about his sessions - things like what they discussed, or techniques the therapist recommended for handling panic attacks or flashbacks or his senses misfiring - and gradually the kid starts to look forward to their appointments. 

After the first few weeks the therapist recommends that Peter have a noise filtration device to aid in his recovery, and it takes Tony only a few hours to craft a pair of specialized ear plugs, designed to filter out noise by degrees that Peter can control using Karen. The grateful look the kid gives him the first time he puts them in leaves a warmth in Tony’s chest that lasts for days.

Also at the therapist’s recommendation, Tony and May set up a routine where Tony comes over to the Queens apartment once a week for dinner, Peter doing the same at the Stark townhouse. In between are countless outings and game nights and weekend trips to the cabin or the compound, sometimes with Pepper and Morgan and May and sometimes just the two of them. 

Between school, friends and family, Peter is now rarely on his own-- leaving him little time to retreat into dark thoughts and fears.

Everyone is pleasantly surprised when within just a few short months Peter begins to talk more often and beyond whispers, and not just about how he’s coping. He talks about how decathlon is going, and his girlfriend MJ, and the Lego set he and Ned are working on, and ideas he has for projects he wants to work on in the lab with Tony. He also starts to laugh again-- something Tony hadn’t realized how much he’d missed until he heard it for the first time in far too long. 

Eventually, it’s almost like the kidnapping never even happened-- Peter back to being the thoughtful, smart, well-adjusted teenager he’d always been.

The only thing that doesn’t show signs of improvement, however, is Spider-Man. Tony knows from talking with May and the therapist that Peter thinks about it all the time, but he doesn’t bring it up to Tony. For once, Tony feels confident in his choice not to press the issue-- knowing the kid is talking to other people he trusts about it.

But all the same, as the months go by and Peter still hasn’t gone out to patrol even once, Tony can’t help but wonder sometimes if Spider-Man as Queens knew him met his end in that old abandoned research facility after all.

* * *

When Tony arrives at the Parker apartment for their weekly dinner one night, he’s surprised to see it’s just Peter there, no May to be found.

“What’s going on, kid? Where’s your aunt?” he says, looking around. 

“She forgot to get garlic for the garlic bread. She should be back soon,” Peter says, sitting down at the table and returning to what looks like some history assignment on the Boston Tea Party.

Tony plops down on the couch, turning on the television and flipping through the channels.

“So how was your session with Dr. Andrews this week?” he asks Peter-- or rather Peter’s back.

“It was good,” Peter says over his shoulder. “We uh, actually talked a bit about maybe telling MJ the truth?”

“Oh wow,” Tony says, considering the idea for a moment. “And you think you can trust her with that, even if you guys break up someday?”

Peter snorts. “You clearly haven’t met MJ. I’m like, 67 percent sure she already knows and just likes to watch me squirm trying to come up with excuses. But yeah, she would never tell anyone, no matter what.”

“Well, if you trust her and May backs it, then you have my blessing,” Tony says, still flipping through, stopping on the local news just long enough to see a clip of Norman Osborn announcing some new partnership with the military’s NASA-inspired Space Force program before scowling and clicking away. “Speaking of, have you mentioned the idea to--”

“Go back.”

Tony pauses in his channel surfing, turning to look at Peter.

Peter who is now twisted in his chair, eyes on the television, face pale and body rigid.

“Kid, what--”

“Flip back to the news.”

Tony looks down at the remote, going back two channels. Back on the screen is Osborn, still droning on about the military contract Oscorp received.

“I gotta tell you kid, I don’t know why you’d want to watch Norman Osborn. I’ve met the guy a few times and he’s a total boor, not to mention involved in some shady under-the-table deals, or so I sus--”

“It’s him,” Peter says, eyes wide. “It’s-- Tony, it’s _ him_.”

Tony stares at Peter for a few moments, totally confused, before it dawns on him just who Peter is talking about. He turns back to the screen, his own eyes going wide.

That voice - the snivelly tone, the slight affect, the smarmy cadence… 

There’s no doubt - it’s the man who kidnapped them. _ Norman Osborn _is the man who kidnapped them.

How the _ hell _ did he miss this? He’s met the man, for god sakes! This whole time it was someone he knew and he didn’t even--

“Shit,” Tony says, standing up. He turns to Peter, who is still staring at the television screen like he’s seen a ghost. “Give my apologies to May for me, will you kiddo? Because I’m afraid now’s the perfect time to do a recon mission at Oscorp, what with the asshole in DC.”

He strides over to the door, already talking into his watch. “FRI, get ahold of Rhodey, Steve, Natasha - I want everyone on this who is available. Tell them that Norman Osborn is behind the kidnapping, that will get their--”

“I’m coming with you.”

Tony pauses just as he’s about to grab the front door handle, twisting to face Peter.

Peter, who is wearing the Iron Spider for the first time in months.

“Peter,” Tony says gently. “I’m not trying to be mean here, but you haven’t gone out as Spider-Man in a long time. I’m not sure this is the--”

The mask retracts to reveal Peter’s face, his expression one of pure determination. “I want to help take him down, Tony-- I _ need _ to. You can’t leave me behind, not after what he did to me.”

Peter’s gaze turns imploring. “Please, let me do this? I need to be part of this.”

Tony looks at the ground, considering for a moment how far Peter has come since Pepper found the two of them chained to the floor. Since Peter had nearly had everything good and bright in his soul stolen from him.

But he didn’t. And Tony knows then-- there’s no argument to be made. The kid has earned this.

Tony smiles to himself, remembering a day - quite some years ago now - when Peter had been just as determined… so much so that he'd webbed Tony's hand to the kid’s bedroom doorknob.

He turns back to Peter who is still watching him, expression now hopeful.

“Alright, Spider-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most appreciated! Or, come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://blondsak.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
